Peu à peu
by mzchocolat
Summary: Autant dire que Snape n'aimait pas grand chose et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'aimer Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs Hermione n'avait aucune raison de l'aimer non plus. Et pourtant...


Yo ! Non vous ne rêvez pas j'ai écrit un... Snape/Hermione...

(Me tapez pas, c'était pour une amie!)

Donc, bon le blabla habituel

Rating : K+

Couple : Snape/Hermione...

Disclamer : Pas à moi, tout à JKR.

Genre : Romance.

Voilà... J'espère juste que ça va vous plaire !

**OOO**

Snape n'avait jamais vraiment aimé grand-chose.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les Gryffondors, trop irréfléchis.

Il n'avait jamais aimé l'attention que tout le monde portait à l'apparence.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le shampoing.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les bons sentiments hypocrites.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les regards remplis de dégoût ou de pitié qu'on lui lançait.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le fait que certaines personnes se permettent de le juger.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les personnes trop intelligentes, qui semblaient le narguer sans cesse.

Il n'avait jamais aimé être professeur et devoir enseigner à des élèves ingrats.

En fait Snape n'aimait pas grand-chose. Alors vous imaginez bien qu'il n'est pas particulièrement étonnant qu'il n'aime pas Hermione Granger.

**OOO**

"Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, miss Granger. La prochaine fois que je pose une question, évitez de vouloir accaparer l'attention de cette façon."

Le bras d'Hermione retomba mollement le long de son corps, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à protester.

"-Laisse."

"- Mais Hermione, c'est injuste, _tu n'as fai__t__ que lever le doigt pour répondre à sa question_.

-_Laisse je te dis_. Ça ne servirait à rien et...

- Et bien, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? Encore vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue ce soir pour vous miss Granger." Les coupa froidement Snape. Rien ne semblait lui faire plus plaisir que de pouvoir rabaisser ses élèves, et un sourire cruel laissa découvrir ses dents jaunies.

Harry sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa devant le regard sévère de son amie.

**OOO**

_tac tac tac._

Les doigts d'Harry pianotaient avec impatience sur la table de la bibliothèque, alors qu'il jetait des regards noirs à Hermione. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en faire plus que cela et continuait tranquillement de lire son livre.

Et visiblement, assis entre eux deux, Ron avait pour seul souhait de disparaître de la surface de la terre, très loin de cette ambiance hostile.

"- Et sinon... Vous saviez que la nuit dernière y'a eu une dispute dans les cuisines ? Des elfes de maison se sont disputés et ils ont même finit par s'entarter ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Apparemment..."

Apparemment, seul le silence inconfortable répondit à la tentative désespérée de Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_tac tac tac_.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Hermione.

_tac tac tac._

Ron poussa un petit cri, à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

_tac tac tac._

"Franchement je me demande comment ils ont fait après pour enlever la crème qu'ils avaient reçu sur le visage, avec toutes les rides qu'ils ont !

-Mais comment tu fais pour supporter ça Hermione ? Le coupa Harry.

- Supporter _quoi _?

- _Snape _!"

Elle reposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire avant de pousser un long soupir. Ron de son côté se ratatina sur sa chaise ("Ô toi, grande divinité des reposes fesses, apprends-moi la formule pour fusionner avec ton auguste personne.")

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ?

- Explici... Enfin tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Il est ignoble et totalement impartial à chaque cours et tu fais comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Je ne fais pas comme si c'était tout à fait normal, j'essaie juste d'adopter une attitude intelligente en faisant profil bas. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit, fin de la discussion."

…

"-Très bien, Déclara Harry d'un ton abrupt, très bien si tu as envie de te laisser traiter comme si tu étais moins importante que des vulgaires rognures d'ongles, tant mieux pour toi. Très bien, vraiment.

- Écoute Harry, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais...

- Non, non c'est très bien j'ai dit."

Et il ajouta un vague sourire pour montrer qu'il la comprenait -ou au moins qu'il essayait de le faire.

"Bon, j'ai faim ! Conclut Ron. Et si on allait manger ?"

**OOO**

A vingt heures précises, Hermione frappa trois coups distincts à la porte de Severus Snape.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle refrappa trois nouveaux coups, un peu plus fort cette fois ci.

Toujours aucune réponse. Juste un léger soupir qui traversa la porte. Tellement léger qu'Hermione était presque sûre d'avoir rêvé.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et rentra dans le bureau de son professeur... Et fut surprise de le trouver tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, une expression mi-surprise flottant sur son visage.

Expression qui changeât bien vite pour laisser la place à un sourire ironique.

"- On entre dans le bureau d'un professeur sans permission maintenant ? Je me vois obligé de retirer de nouveau dix points à Gryffondor."

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'elle avait toqué deux fois, sans avoir aucune réponse, mais se ravisa devant l'air narquois du professeur de potion. Après tout il avait sûrement fait exprès de ne rien dire.

"- Bien. Vous allez maintenant pouvoir vous mettre au travail. Classez moi toutes ces anciennes notes par dates. Et faites cela correctement, sinon je crains que vous ne deviez revenir demain."

Hermione attrapa les notes en question, puis alla se mettre au travail sous l'œil vigilant de son professeur.

**OOO**

"- Alors, ta retenue avec Snape hier soir ?

- Long, fastidieux et ennuyeux. Digne de lui en gros. Classer des vieux papiers, tu vois le genre.

- Classer des vieux papiers ? Ça va t'as eu de la chance, moi, la dernière fois que Snape m'a filé une retenue, j'ai dû nettoyer des vieux machins qui puaient comme pas possible, sans baguette magique ! Mes mains ont pué pendant des journées entières après ça ! Le drame de ma vie, j'te jure ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles Hermione ? C'est pas drôle, tu sais la malédiction des mains puantes...

- Mais bien sûr Ron, je n'en doute pas." Approuva-t-elle avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

**OOO**

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna enfin, et les élèves se précipitèrent tous en direction de la sortie. Avec beaucoup d'empressement. Un peu trop d'empressement.

"- Oh Dean, je suis désolée, je voulais pas te faire tomber je suis allée un peu trop vite et...

- Pas grave Hermione, marmonna-t-il en attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait pour se relever.

- Nouvelle retenue ce soir, miss Granger. On n'agresse pas ses camarades sans raison de cette manière." Susurra une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

"- Que... ?"

Mais c'était trop tard. Le professeur Snape était déjà parti.

**OOO**

Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il décide de coller Granger juste _parce qu'elle avait bousculé son camarade dans le couloir _?

N'importe quoi, vraiment. Coller pour une raison aussi futile aurait pu passer pour Potter, dont le simple fait d'exister était une hérésie. Mais pour Granger, des points retirés, ou, à la limite, un devoir supplémentaire (quoique non, connaissant son amour du travail ça aurait presque pu lui plaire) aurait suffi. Alors pourquoi l'avoir collée ?

Décidément un truc ne tournait pas rond chez lui, en ce moment.

Fort de cette révélation, il vida son verre de cognac en une longue gorgée, alors que trois coups clairs étaient ce soir encore frappés à sa porte. Et ce soir encore il fit semblant de ne pas les entendre.

"- Bonsoir miss Granger. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Comme hier, elle sembla vouloir protester mais se ravisa rapidemment.

"- Même travail qu'hier, les fiches vous attendent sur la table."

Elle acquiesça vaguement de la tête et se dirigeât docilement vers la table en question. Et Snape ne pût qu'être impressionné de la maturité dont pouvait faire preuve cette élève. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, hébété des pensées que l'alcool pouvait lui donner.

_Une élève mature... Ricana-t-il intérieurement, n'importe quoi._

Et il avala un nouveau verre... Avant de décider de faire une sieste.

**OOO**

"Professeur ! Professeur ! Professeur, réveillez-vous ! Professeur... Profe... Rah et merde à la fin..."

Secoué. Il se sentait... Secoué. Snape ouvrit paresseusement un œil et voulu demander pourquoi il était autant malmené. Mais tout redevint normal à l'instant même.

Sauf qu'Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, un air légèrement apeuré sur le visage.

"- Quoi ?" Aboya-t-il.

"- J'ai... Finis mon travail et vous dormiez alors je...

- SORTEZ !"

Elle attrapa ses affaires et sorti à toute vitesse du bureau.

Pitoyable... Dormir devant une élève. Pitoyable.

Et il se rendormi, vaincu par un mal de tête monstrueux.

**OOO**

Rien. Rien de l'apparente fragilité qu'Hermione avait aperçu hier chez son professeur ne transparaissait dans son attitude aujourd'hui.

Ton froid, dédaigneux, air distant, regard glacial et remarques acerbes.

Severus Snape était tout à son habitude.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas à elle. Ron n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander pourquoi elle avait l'air si décalé, pourquoi elle fixait autant Snape, pourquoi elle prenait du retard sur sa potion, pourquoi... Pourquoi elle était aussi anti-Hermione aujourd'hui en fait.

Mais elle n'en savait rien. Elle pouvait juste constater que la vision de son professeur endormi, puis complètement perdu l'avait un peu trop bouleversé.

"- Potter, cette potion est surprenante de... Médiocrité. A croire que votre cas est vraiment désespéré. Un zéro de plus pour vous."

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre chez les Serpentards, et Hermione se rendit compte que le temps donné pour la potion était écoulée. Et que la sienne était bien éloignée du résultat demandé.

"- Calme toi Hermione, elle est bien ta potion, elle a la bonne couleur et tout... La mienne, j'arrive même pas à dire si elle est vert kaki ou marronâtre.

- Non. Elle n'est pas bien du tout Ron, Répliqua-t-elle sur un air énervée, elle est beaucoup trop visqueuse déjà, puis tu parles de la couleur, mais la couleur n'est _absolument_ pas bonne ! Elle est vert d'eau au lieu d'être..."

Mais elle dut se taire car Snape arriva devant leur table. Il fit une remarque désobligeante sur celle de Ron, mais ne dit rien pour celle d'Hermione. Il lui accorda à peine un regard avant de hocher distraitement de la tête. Sans accorder un regard ou un mot à Hermione.

**OOO**

Snape était exceptionnellement fier de lui, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il alla se coucher. Et exceptionnellement triste aussi, et ce sans même savoir pourquoi.

Cela avait commencé au début de la journée, lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa classe.

Elle avait l'air différente de d'habitude, presque inquiète, et totalement ailleurs.

Un tel comportement chez un autre élève ne l'aurait même pas interpellé, mais chez elle c'était tout simplement dérangeant, et il avait ressenti le besoin quasi-incontrôlable de capter son attention.

Il avait donc espéré qu'elle serait plus attentive lorsque le cours commencerait, notamment parce que la potion d'aujourd'hui était assez complexe- mais rien n'avait changé.

Il avait alors attendu -plus ou moins- patiemment la fin de son cours pour avoir une raison d'aller la voir, sans pour autant oser la regarder.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure approcha, il alla enfin vérifier les potions.

Et forcément, la sienne était la plus réussie. A ce moment il avait voulu la féliciter, la regarder... Ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre pour simplement communiquer avec elle, mais une étrange sensation était venue se loger dans son estomac, et il s'éloigna sans un mot. Ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et il aurait vraiment aimé, à ce moment, pouvoir lui donner une retenue pour se venger.

Heureusement le reste de la journée s'était déroulé de façon à peu près correcte...

Jusqu'au soir.

A huit heures, il s'était lui-même surpris à attendre les coups réguliers frappés à sa porte. Coups qui, forcément, ne vinrent pas.

Alors il s'était consolé avec son amie la bouteille, et il s'était trouvé, pour la deuxième soirée consécutive, pitoyable.

Et il ne comprenait pas. Il détestait Hermione Granger, comme tous les autres Gryffondors. Et pourtant il était triste. Enfin un peu.

**OOO**

"- Ca va Hermione ?"

Ron avait posé la question au petit déjeuner, et Harry semblait également très attentif. La question aurait pu paraître banale, mais venant du roux elle était plutôt invraisemblable.

"- Oui... Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?"

- Bah je sais pas, t'avais pas l'air bien hier."

Bon. C'est vrai qu'elle avait légèrement eut la tête ailleurs la veille. L'image de Snape, tout étourdi à son réveil, tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait beaucoup mieux... En fait elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle avait été autant troublée.

Alors elle fit un sourire rassurant à ses amis avant de leur répondre qu'elle avait juste eut un petit coup de barre.

Car c'est ce qui avait dû se passer. Et de toute façon, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle n'aimait pas Snape. Enfin pas trop.

Pourtant, rapidement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était réjoui de retrouver sa bonne humeur un peu trop vite. Même si elle avait pensé son état habituel définitivement passé, il lui était revenu en pleine face dès le cours de potion suivant.

Et depuis, elle pensait potion, elle voyait potion, elle sentait potion, elle mangeait potion, elle buvait potion, elle dormait potion... Bref, les potion l'obnubilaient.

Les potions bien sûr. Pas Snape. Snape ne pourrait jamais avoir cet effet sur elle.  
>Mais elle allait devoir trouver une solution assez rapidement, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter cette nouvelle obsession.<p>

Non seulement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accorder un très grand soin -trop grand soin- aux devoirs de cette matière, mais en plus elle passer pratiquement tout son temps libre à faire des recherches sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Si elle n'avait pas était consciencieuse de nature, ses résultats dans les autres matières en auraient sûrement pâtis.

Et puis il y avait Ron et Harry aussi, qui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour elle – à un point où ça en devenait un peu trop stressant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour qu'ils se trouvent une vocation de Madame Weasley numéro deux et trois.

Mais toujours était-il que cette obsession... L'obsédait.

Et être obsédée de se savoir obsédée par les potions... Ce n'était pas très pratique pour s'y retrouver.

Définitivement, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle s'était encore faite coller. Par Snape, forcément.

Seulement, cette fois, elle l'avait fait _exprès_, et ses retenues étaient tout à fait justifiées.

Oui, ses retenues, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas écopé d'une seule, mais d' "autant qu'il sera nécessaire pour que vous appreniez à vous contenir, Miss Granger."

N'importe quoi, vraiment... Elle ne se comprenait plus. Et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule :

L'air quasi choqué de ses amis et la remontrance du professeur Mcgonagall étaient là pour en témoigner.  
>Décidément, qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris ? Mettre un ingrédient qui ferait à coup sûr exploser la potion dans le chaudron de Crabbe, alors que Snape les regardait, était <em>obligato<em>_irement_ une mauvaise idée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher sur le coup, cela avait était plus fort qu'elle.

Un besoin irrésistible d'attirer l'attention de son professeur qui ne voulait plus la regarder.

N'importe quoi, vraiment.

**OOO**

Pourquoi le sort s'écharnait-il sur lui ainsi ?

Alors qu'il avait déjà des difficultés énormes pour se contrôler avec Granger en ce moment, il avait fallu que cette petite idiote l'oblige à lui donner des retenues.  
>S'il s'écoutait, il aurait sûrement dit que son attitude criait "s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de m'ignorer professeur, faites de nouveau attention à moi !".<br>Mais c'était certainement faux. De toute façon, elle ne devait même pas avoir remarqué les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester distant.

Elle n'était qu'une simple élève, et le fait que son professeur de potion si agaçant la regarde ou non devait lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

Bizarrement, cette simple pensée fit que son cœur se serra encore plus.

**OOO**

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer, comme si ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par sa vue. Chose assez ironique puisqu'il avait passé son temps à tenter de l'ignorer.

Elle était arrivée comme à son habitude, pile à l'heure et pour une fois il n'avait pas eu envie de l'ignorer.

Il lui avait montré silencieusement ce qu'elle devait faire ce soir avant de s'installer à son bureau.

Mais autant dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas corriger une seule copie, tout le ramenant à son élève.

Les copies trop bonnes lui rappelaient les siennes, il leur comparait les mauvaises, une écriture petite et serrées interpellait son attention... Bref une vraie torture.

"-Professeur ?"

La voix d'Hermione le sorti de ses pensées et il remarqua que la pile à trier qu'il lui avait donné en tas était maintenant bien ordonnée, et elle s'était avancée vers lui, l'appelant.

"- J'ai terminé, je peux partir ?"

Non. Non bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir, il n'en avait pas envie et...

Il contourna son bureau pour lui faire face.

"- Non. Je... Euh... Dois vérifier votre travail."

Snape fit un nouveau pas, mais se dirigeât vers elle au lieu d'aller à la table. Il resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, la tête remplie de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione toussote légèrement pour masquer sa gêne.

Et à ce moment précis, Severus Snape fit la chose la plus insensée de toute sa vie. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Et dès ce moment il n'y eu plus que son odeur gênante qui parvenait à ses narines.

Plus que ses cheveux emmêlés qui caressaient ses joues.

Plus que ses doigts qui effleuraient sa cape.

Plus que ses lèvres un peu gercées qui étaient appuyées contre les siennes.

Plus que son souffle.

Plus aucune question ou sentiments dérangeants ne l'envahissait.

Il y avait juste elle.

Mais l'horloge sonna onze heures et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Hermione rougit, bégaya un peu, et annonça, pas très sûre d'elle.

"- Bon et bien... A demain professeur."

Et il la regarda doucement avant de répondre :

"- Oui, à demain, miss Granger."

Alors peut-être qu'au fond, de façon aussi étonnante que cela puisse paraître, Snape aimait bien Hermione Granger.

**OOO**

Feuniii !


End file.
